Love can be a pain
by DarkAceFangirl
Summary: My first Update! Woot! *calms down* Stork's tiered of being alone so happens when he meets the girl of his dreams? Read and find out Stork/OC and Dark Ace/Cyclonis and other parings. rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Storm Hawks fan fic Chapter 1 the meet

Paring- Stork,Nol (one of my storm hawk OOC'S ) and Dark ace,Cyclonis

I don't own storm hawks Nerd Corps does

* * *

It was cold and dark the sounds of whips and coldhearted laughs could be heard. The only thing that couldn't be heard was the crying a young female merb. Nol was in her cage trying her hardest to hind in the dark corner hoping she won't be seen but nothing she did helped her because the slave traders always dragged her out her cage.

"LET GO OF ME!" Nol would scream but the traders would just laugh that her. "She's fighter isn't she?" one said hooking his hand under Nol's chin making her look that him. "How about kiss cutie?" he asked leaning in on Nol. "NO!!!! GET AWAY FROM ME" Nol screamed trying to turn her head away.

The raptor just smiled that Nols attempts to get free of his grip. After a few minutes Nol finally stop trying to break free of the raptors grip "Just hurry up and sell me already." said Nol with small tears in her eyes. The raptor let out a small laugh as he pulled Nol towards him once that was done he leaned next to one of Nol's ears and whispered "Who said i was going to sell you my dear your my most prized catch. There's no crystal in the whole atoms I'd sell you for my pet." Nol's eyes widened with fear as the raptor pulled his head away from her ear. "Then why did you have me dragged out of my cage if you won't going to sell me?" asked Nol.

"Why? Do you want to be locked back in that cage?" the raptor asked. Nol shook her head "Good" the raptor said "Guards take her to my room i want to have fun with her." he said with a creepy smile on his face ''Yes sir" they said pulling Nol along with them and laughing.

(end of nightmare)

Nol wake up breathing heavily and sweating a little. Nol looked around to make sure she was in her room and also that she was on the right ship once her eyes adjusted and saw everything she need to see she calmed down and let out deep breath. "Calm down Nol" she told herself "it was just a bad dream that's all it was.'' Nol went over to her vanity and looked that herself she was older then she was in her nightmare, her fur was a mid light shade of blue, the lower part of her face was white, her hair was raven black and it went all the way down almost pass her ankles, and her eyes were sapphire.

Once Nol was done brushing and braiding her long hair Flower the teams purebred sky monkey went to Nol's bedroom door and let out small barks.

"Okay Flower I get it your hungry lets go eat" Nol said as she opened her bedroom door and walked to the kitchen with flower on her shoulder.

Flower always stayed near Nol true she did belong to the whole team but Flower favored Nol more. Probably because Nol was the one who fed her, groomed her, looked after her went she was sick, and was the one who brought her home from the breeding farm.

Once in the kitchen Flower jumped off Nol's shoulder and on to the counter next to her food blow. "Okay lets see what we've got" said Nol as she stood on her two bottom toes looking in cabinets for Flower's food.

Flower watched as Nol pulled some cans out from the cabinet "Ok girl which one do you want?" Nol asked when she set the cans down.

Flower looked at each can carefully finally Flower pointed at a blue and white can. "Odd choice" Nol said putting the other can away.

"You feeling okay Flower? You normally go for the purple can." Nol said looking at the can.

"I see she went for the new can of food I bought." Nol turned around to see her best friend Amber standing in the doorway of the kitchen.

Amber was a wallop her skin was light brown,her hair was WAY shorter than Nol's in fact Nol had the longest hair out of anyone else on their team.

"Yep she went for this can" Nol said looking at her best friend and smiling. Amber and Nol had been best friends since they their kids they went thought everything together even the slave trading adventure they had when we were young.

"Hello anyone there?" Nol said waving her hand in Amber's face. "Oh sorry Nol I guess spaced-out for a bit" Amber said while rubbing her eyes.

"It's okay Amber today's a big day anyway" Nol said handing Amber the can of food. "Need help getting it open?" Amber asked. "Please and Thank you'' Nol said.

"No prob" said Amber turning the can sideways. It was quiet for a few seconds than *POP* "There Nol got it open" Amber said with a big smile on her face. "Thank you" Nol said when Amber handed her back the can. Flower's ears shoot up at the smell of food. "Here you go Flower" Nol said pouring the food into flowers dish.

"Well now that she's fed what do you want to eat Amber?'' Nol asked. "Oh nothing for me Nol but you may want to get Ella's breakfast made." Amber said as she walked out of the kitchen.

"I'll get right on it" Nol said going toward the cabinet. Ella was a human but not your everyday human nope poor Ella is a princess. She hated being a princess and she didn't want to be one, She wanted to be a singer. Thought she know her father won't approve of it but her mom would if she was alive.

Ella sat at her vanity brushing out her blonde hair now her hair wasn't as long as Nol's but Ella's hair went down to her shoulder blades,Her eyes were sky blue.

*Knock Knock* "Yo Ella it's time for breakfast girl" Amber said after knocking on Ella's door. "I'll be right out" Ella said while putting her hair in a low pony tale. Ella walked out of her room fully dressed only to be surprised that Amber was still in her PJ's.

"Let me guess Nol and Flower are still in their PJ's too?" Ella asked rising an eyebrow.

"Yep" Amber said with a smile. "Well why aren't you guys dressed?'' Ella asked as she walked pass Amber. "Were not the ones taking the sky night test today" Amber said walking at Ella's left side. "Good point but I still want you girls dressed just in-case there's attack" Ella said with a bit of anger in her voice. "Of course your highness!" Amber said with a dramatic ton to her voice.

"Sorry about that Amber I haven't had much sleep the past few nights" Ella said placing one hand on her forehead. "It's okay Ella" Amber said carefully patting her friends back.

* * *

(meanwhile on the condor)

The StormHawks were flying to Atmosia but it didn't look like it. "Umm Piper are you sure this the fastest way to Atmosia?" Stork asked with a small eye thich. "Of course I'm sure Stork when have I ever been wrong?" Piper asked looking back at her maps. "*sigh* Never mind" Stork said with low growl. "Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning." said Finn as he walked out of the kitchen with Juko. Stork slowly turned his head towards Finn giving him a shut up or I'll kill you look.

"Finn leave Stork alone" Aerrow said looking up from the map Piper gave him. "Oh come on Aerrow his been like this for the past week" Finn said with a whine. "It's an order Finn leave Stork alone for the rest of the day, He has his reasons for how he acts if he doesn't want to tell us that's fine" Aerrow said looking back at his map.

"Thank you Aerrow" Stork said "At least someone understands my problems" he added. "Dude it's problem after problem with you why don't you get a girlfriend or something!" Finn yelled. "FINN!!!! LEAVE HIM ALONE!!!!!!!!!!" Aerrow said with a snap.

"FINE!!!" Finn yelled as he left the room. "*sigh* What are we going to do with him Piper?" Aerrow asked as he led Piper and Juko out of the room.

Once everyone was gone Stork began to think about what Finn said, *sigh* "He's right all I have is one problem after a other" Stork said sitting down in his chair. After a few minutes of thinking Stork landed the ship on Atmosia after that Stork grabbed the mic and said "we've landed." Everyone ran off the condor Stork followed a few minutes later he walked around the shopping area for a few minutes, he was about leave when he saw a huge crowd and a news team.

"Hello Atoms this is your number 1 news team reporting live from Atmosia, We are here with the greatest team in the whole atoms The Sky Pegasus" the newsman said pointing over the camera over to the team.

"Isn't this great girls?" Ella asked after waving to the camera. "I guess" Amber said. "Well it should be it's not everyday we get praised for our hard work at keeping the atmos save" Nol said looking that her nails. Before Amber could say anything the newsman walked up and held a mic right in her face. "So Amber tell us what do you do on the ship?" The newsman asked. "Well I make the bombs that we use, I'm also the mechanic" Amber said.

"Great now how you Ella" The newsman said holding the mic at Ella. "Well I'm the sky night of the group and I sketch the outfits for everyone" Ella said with small smile. "Wonderful! and how about you Nol?" He asked. "Well if you must know I'm the crystal specialist,Chief,pilot,and Doctor" Nol said.

"Wow these girls are busy well that's all we have time for today we'll see you" The newsman said "Lets pack up" he added. Once the news team left Stork got better view the team but he stopped when he set eyes on Nol. (She's beautiful) he thought he had never seen a female of his race that beautiful before. Especially not a blue one they were said to be long gone but just seeing her there proved everything wrong. Stork was lost in his gaze with Nol he didn't dare look away fearing she might be gone if he did. Amber looked around and saw Stork, she could tell who he was looking at "Hey Nol" Amber said in quite voice. "Yes Amber" Nol said looking up from petting Flower. "There's a cute boy merb looking at you" Amber said with a small grin. "Oh really?" Nol asked. "I think I'll say hello to him" she added handing Flower to Amber.

Nol made her way over to Stork who was still stuck in his gaze he didn't notice she walking up to him. "Hi" Nol said in a calm voice. The sound of her voice snapped Stork out of gaze he looked around and blinked few times. After that his eyes brought him back to the beautiful merb in front of him "Ummm..........H...Hi" He finally said. "I'm Nol" she said holding out her hand "And I'm S..St..Stork my name is Stork" he said holding out his other hand and held hers in a hand shake.

Stork and Nol let go of the others hand, Stork still couldn't believe that the most beautiful girl in the whole atmos was standing right in front of him.

After a few minutes of quite Stork finally asked something "Umm Nol would you like me to show you around Atmosia?" he asked. "I'd like that" Nol said with a small smile. "Great" Stork said. Stork and Nol walked around Atmosia for only minutes since there wasn't much to see so Stork and Nol started sharing stories about their adventures they had with their teams and ones they on their own Nol had more of the by myself ones than Stork but he didn't care.

Their talking went on for hours,Soon Stork's and Nol's stories came to an end. "Thank you Stork" Nol said. "For what?" Stork asked.

Before Nol could answer she was cut off by none other then Finn "Yo Stork, where've you been man we've been looking for you man?" Finn asked.

"Finn I've been with Nol this whole time" Stork said. "Yeah whatever come on Stork were ready to go" Finn said as he started walking away. "I'm sorry Nol I have to go" Stork said with frown. "It's okay Stork I have a strong feeling we'll meet again" Nol said.

(On the condor)

Stork was in his room sitting on his bed thinking about Nol. Thats all he could think about was her so he started looking though his room and find an empty journal. "Perfect'' Stork said dusting off the dark blue journal. "It's the same color as her eyes" He said ''I'll use this for writing about her" he added. Stork looked around his room some more and find a brand new pen that he hadn't opened yet. "Yes once again perfect" Stork said opening the pens case. Not long after Stork begin writing about the beautiful merb. Stork didn't know how long he had be writing about Nol but his eyelids started to become heavy so Stork put the cape back on the pen, and closed the book, set them both on his nightstand,turned off the lights,and hopped into bed. Sleep quickly find Stork he know he would dream tonight he would dream about Nol and no one else. Once everyone on the condor was asleep it seemed like everything was at peace or was it? For outside of the condor on his skimmer was none other than The Dark Ace himself but he wasn't alone Snip and Ravess were with him watching.

"Why can't we attack their all asleep they'll never see us coming until it's to late?" Snip asked trying to fight himself from flying at the ship and beating the carp out of it.

"I hate to say this but I agree with my brother on this Dark Ace. Why can't we attack them while there at our mercy?" Ravess asked looking at The Dark Ace.

"Because that wasn't Master Cyclonis's order. But don't worry we'll get them tomorrow at sunrise with the biggest cyclonian army thieve ever seen" The Dark Ace said turning his skimmer around. "Now come on we to get back to Cyclonia to prepare" He added as all three of them flow away.


	2. Chapter 2

Storm Hawk Fan fic

Chapter 2 The Attack

Paring: Stork,Nol - Dark ace,Cyclonis

I don't own Storm Hawks Nerd corps does

* * *

(On Cyclonia)

The Dark ace and his team had just gotten back from spying on the storm hawks. *yawn* "Man I'm tried" Snip said as they walked down the hallway. "Me too" Ravess said rubbing her neck. "Do you two ever stop whining?" Cyclonis said turning around from her crystal machine. After a few minutes of quiet Cyclonis finally spoke to break the silence "Are the storm hawks in the ambushing area?" she asked looking both Ravess and Snip in the eye. "Not yet your highness" The Dark ace said "But their almost there'' he added.

"Wonderful" Cyclonis said with twisted smile. "Everyone besides the Dark ace can leave" She said to all that were in the room. Once everyone was gone Dark ace looked around with his red eyes to make sure no one was in the room.

"Their gone Master" he said looking back at Cyclonis. "Good" Cyclonis said as she wrapped her arms around the Dark ace's neck.

"Master be hive yourself" Dark ace said as he pulled her closer to him. "look who's talk...." Before Cyclonis could finish her lips had been closed by the Dark ace's lips. Dark ace and Cyclonis had been secretly dating for the past four months and when ever Dark ace came back from a mission she always gave him a welcome back kiss. The two finally broke apart from their kiss Cyclonis's cheeks were red like they always for the Dark ace's cheeks they were a light shade of pink. "You should get some sleep Ace wouldn't want you tired for the falling of the storm hawks" Cyclonis said opening the door that lead out of the room. "You worry to much Master I'll be fine" Dark ace said putting his hand on Cyclonis's left shoulder."But your right want good would it do if I was tired?" Dark ace asked.

"I only worry because I care about you" Cyclonis said looking over her shoulder. "I know Good night Master" Dark ace said giving Cyclonis a small kiss on the cheek. "Good night Dark ace" Cyclonis said watching Ace walk down the hall to his room.

* * *

(On the Condor)

Stork was fast asleep. (In Stork's dream) "Stork, Stork wake up sleepily" A soft voice said. Stork opened his eyes to see where the voice was coming from. Upon opening his eyes Stork, saw that he was back on his home Terra. "This is weird." Stork said. "What's weird darling?" The soft voice asked. This made Stork wipe his head around facing the voice. "NOL! Whats going on?!" He ask, falling off the bed with thud. "Daring are you alright?" Nol ask leaning over the bed. Stork leaped over the bed pining Nol to the floor "Oh sweetie, I didn't know you were in the mood." She said with a soft purr. "I'm not in the mood, I want to know whats going on!" Stork snapped. His eyes slowly made their way to Nol's left hand where he saw something shine. "Nol? What is that?" he asked. "It's the wedding ring you gave me Stork." She answered. Stork went into a small state of stock he stayed like that for awhile. "Nol? does this your my mate?" he asked looking at the pinned female below him. "Yes" she replied "If your not in the mood could you plz get off me?" she asked. Stork got an evil grin on his face "Say Nol how about we have little fun?" he asked making his grin bigger. "What kind of fun?" she asked. "Let me put it this way my love, You + me + bed = Hot sweet love making." He answered. "Oh stork, take me." those were all the words stork needed before Nol could think her next thought she was thrown on the bed and Stork jumped right on top of her. "Stork plz be gentle." she asked looking up at him. "Don't worry love I well" he replied. After awhile Stork had almost all Nol's outfit off, all that was left was her underwear. Her bust looked big but was only one he'd find out he slowly started unhooking her bra, slid the straps down. He took a big breath and slowly pulled the bra off his mate. Just as he was about to look down at her something wake up. (end dream)

Stork was a waked by a loud pounding noise on his bedroom door. "Stork wake up we need to get the Condor moving" Finn said pounding his fist on stork's door. "I hate him" Stork said getting out of his bed. Stork started to think about his dream and why he had been woken up right when he was getting to good part. Stork got dressed and handed for the deck of the ship he was very upset when he looked out the window. "The sun's not even up yet" Stork said taking the wheel into his hands. "I really hate Finn" he added.

"What did he do now?" Said a tired junko. Stork jumped a little that the sound of the wallop's voice "He woke me up" Stork said. "You too?" Junko asked rubbing his eyes. "Yep" Stork said "why did he wake you up?" he added.

"He woke me up so that in case the condor was attacked I would be able to jump into action" Junko said taking a seat on the couch.

"I see'' Stork said turning his head back to the window and started up the condor. It was quiet for awhile Stork was trying not to think about his dream but he can't stop picturizing Nol's face and the wedding band that was around her finger. Was it just a dream or would it really happen between him and her?

"Hey Junko can I ask you a question?'' Stork asked turning his head to the wallop. "Sure buddy" Junko said with smile. " *sigh* do you believe that there's a someone for everyone?" Stork asked. "Of course I believe that buddy" Junko said standing up from the couch. "There's nothing like knowing you have someone who will always be there'' he added.

''Oh" Stork said turning his head away. "Is there someone you like buddy" Junko asked sitting on the couch again.

"Hey Junko look the sun's coming up" Stork said pretending he didn't hear Junko's question. "Thats great and all but...." Junko wasn't able finish question because of a loud BOOM.

* * *

(Outside the Condor)

"ATTACK" The Dark Ace yelled pointing his sword down at the Condor. "Finally one my dreams cames true The Fall Of The Storm Hawks!" he said to himself.

* * *

(Inside The Condor)

"EVERYONE TO YOUR SKIMMERS!" Aerrow yelled. "Stork radio for help" he added before leaving to join the others. Stork ran for the radio and pick up the small mic. "Hello is anyone there? This the Stork of the Storm hawks and we are under attack" Stork said. "I've never this many Cyclonian's before'' Piper said shooting another talon down. "No kidding" Finn said. ''Don't worry we'll be fine I had Stork radio for back up" Aerrow said looking around for the dark ace.

* * *

(Meanwhile with The Sky Pegasus)

Nol was sitting on the couch reading a book. When she heard the radio play Stork's s.o.s [Hello is anyone there? This is...] Before the person could give his name there was loud boom cutting the s.o.s sort. "Oh no" Nol said dropping her book and running to the wheel of the ship. The ship made a sudden turn that made Ella and Amber go flying. "What was that?" Ella asked rubbing her head. "I think it was Nol" Amber answered rubbing her back. Ella and Amber ran to the deck of the ship to find Nol at the wheel. "Nol whats going on?" Ella asked. "We got a call from a ship that's under attack" Nol said. "Whats the name of the team at sent it?" Amber asked. "I don't know the call was cut short by a loud boom" Nol answered. "Well lets go'' said Ella. After that the Sky Pegasus were off.

* * *

(Back with the Storm Hawks)

Aerrow and The Dark Ace were in a big time dog fight throwing energy blash at each another. "Give up Aerrow this is fight you and your team won't win" Dark Ace said adding a grin to his face. "Never Dark Ace we'll bring all of you down" Aerrow said. "Hm Is that so? lets see if you can 'live' up to your word'' Dark ace said cutting off the wings of Aerrow's skimmer. "Enjoy the fall little sky knight" he added. Aerrow's bike went into nosedive and once Aerrow and his bike crash landed on a small Terra he tried to stand up but he fell back down for one of his legs was broken. Dark Ace landed on the Terra got off his bike and started to make his way towards Aerrow.

Aerrow was trapped his team was fighting the rest of the army. The Dark Ace looked down at Aerrow as he raised his sword and grinned.

"With you and your team out of the way Master Cyclonis will be able rule the atmos with an iron fist'' Dark Ace said as raised his sword higher to where Aerrow's heart was. ''Any final words?" he asked. Aerrow shook his head no and closed his eyes. Just when Dark Ace was about to end Aerrow's life Ella showed up just in the nic of time and kick Dark ace in his side sending him flying a few feet. "Are you alright?" she asked offering her hand out to Aerrow. "Yeah thanks" Aerrow said grabbing Ella's hand and standing up. "Your leg" Ella said looking at Aerrow's leg. "Its nothing really" Aerrow said. "I may be blonde but doesn't mean I'm stupid I know a broken leg when I see one" Ella said putting her head under Aerrow's arm pit. "We'll get your leg treated on my ship" She added. "Thanks by the way I'm Aerrow of the Storm Hawks" he said. "I'm Ella of the Sky Pegasus. Nice to make your acquaintance Aerrow" she said with a smile. Ella helped Aerrow onto her bike and flew up to the sky Pegasus's ship and took him to the ER. Amber was fun time knocking talons out of sky with her mace and bombs "Eat this you Cyclonian cowards!" she said throwing a bomb right in the middle of a group of talons that were trying escape from her. Nol on the other hand was fighting off both Snip and Ravess with her staff "You two are starting to get on my last nerve" She said. Ravess reloaded her bow and ready to fire but she was shoot down by Piper. "AGH" Ravess screamed as she fell. "Nice shooting" Nol said before shooting Snip down. "Thanks I'm Piper of the Storm Hawks" Piper said. "I'm Nol of the Sky Pegasus" Nol said. Piper's face froze when Nol said what team she was on. "Hello Is anyone home?" Nol asked waving her hand in Piper's face. "I'm so sorry'' Piper said. "Sorry about what?" Nol asked. "Nothing I'm use to seeing as famous as you'' Piper said. "Oh please I'm only the crystal expert" Nol said.

"Lets get out of here" One of talons said and soon what was left of great Cycloian army left even the Dark Ace left with Ravess and Snip on his bike. "Master Cyclonis will not be pleased" Dark ace said thinking of what Cyclonis was going to do him when he got back.

After all of Cycloian's were gone the Storm Hawks and Sky Pegasus went to the Condor.

* * *

(In the Condor)

"Welcome to our home" Aerrow said as Piper helped him onto the couch. "Thanks" Ella said taking a seat. All of the sky Pegasus were to different members of the Storm Hawks well all but Nol who was outside getting some fresh air. "I wounder if I'll ever see him again" Nol said to herself. She stayed outside for awhile she started to think about her dream. She pictured Stork and her with wedding bands that were on their fingers then she remembered that she had a big round belly. Could something like that really happen to her she hoped so. "Nol is that you?'' A voice asked. Nol turned around to see who it was and to her surprise it was Stork. "Stork" Nol said.

It didn't take long for Stork and Nol to hug each other "You were right about us seeing each other again" Stork said putting Nol deeper into the hug. "I guess I was" Nol said.

"Awwwwwww that's so cute" Ella said looking out the window. "Yeah it looks like Nol's found herself a boyfriend" Amber said.

"Hey you girls want to stay for the BBQ?" Junko asked putting on his hat. "yeah sure" Amber answered.

After the BBQ was over Finn and Ella noticed that two merbs were missing. "Anyone seen Stork and Nol?" Ella asked. "I think their in the living room" Piper said. Everyone went inside to look for Nol and Stork. "Hey you guys think we'll catch them making out?" Finn asked with a stupid grin on his face. "Shut up Finn" Piper said. "Hm where they?" Amber asked. "Hey guys I found them" Junko whispered. "Are they in the living room Junko?'' Piper asked. "yep" Junko answered. "Are they making out?" Finn asked. "No" Said Junko. Junko opened the door to the living room and everyone saw Stork and Nol sleeping on the couch Nol was on top of Stork and Stork's hand was on her head. "Should we get her back onto the ship?" Ella asked Amber. "No let her sleep" Amber said. "Um Storm Hawks would you mind if we crashed here tonight?" Ella asked. "No we don't mind" Aerrow said. "Great" Ella and Amber said.

"I'll show you to your rooms" Piper said leading them down the hall. Amber took one last look at the two sleeping merbs "He'd better be able to care of Nol" She said quietly.


	3. Chapter 3

Storm Hawks fan fic

Chapter 3 The Date

Pairing: Stork and Nol , Dark Ace and Cyclonis

I don't own Storm Hawks Nerd Corps does

(On the Condor)

The two Merbs were still sleeping on the couch when Finn sneaked up behind them with an air-horn in his hand. He got close enough and{} The sound of the air-horn woke both Stork and Nol. Stork jumped onto the ceiling of the Condor and Nol did a backfilp off the couch because of Stork's jump. "HA! You guys should have seen the looks on your faces!" Finn said laughing on the floor. "That wasn't very nice, Finn!" Nol said, brushing herself off. "Oh, come on. You guys were just begging for me to do that." Finn said wiping tears from his eyes.

"It still wasn't nice, Finn." Stork said climbing down from ceiling. Stork got close to Finn and smacked him right upside his head before making his way to Nol. "Ouch! That hurt, dude. What did I do?" Finn said, rubbing his head. "Thats the second time you've woken me up from a wonderful dream." Stork said. It was quite for a few minutes before Ella, Amber, and Flower entered the room. "Morning." Ella said adding her usual smile.

"Morning Ella" "Morning Amber" Nol said. After hearing good mornings Flower noticed she didn't get one. So she jumped off Ella's shoulder and made her way to Nol's lap soon after Nol felt something rubbing her right under her breast line. "Oh Flower, did I forget to say good morning to you?" Nol asked picking up the purring Skymonkey. "Amber?" Ella asked. "Yeah Ella" Amber answered looking over her shoulder. "Why does Flower like Nol so much?" Ella asked looking puzzled. "*sigh* Nol's always this thing with animals that makes them trust her" Amber answered, turning her head back to Junko. Everyone ways enjoying themselves talking about Nol's gift to tame animals "Remember when Nol tamed that Bogholwer?" Amber asked. "Or the time she tamed that Phoenix" Ella asked.

"You tamed a Phoenix?" Stork asked placing a hand on her shoulder. "It was nothing" Nol said turning her head away to hide the blush line. "Well I hate to a partypooper but we have to leave" Ella said making her way to door. "Yes we must be going" Nol said before she started to follow Ella and Amber. (Did it Stork hurry up and ask her before it's too late) Stork thought to himself. Not thinking Stork reached out and grabbed Nol's hand. "Nol?" Stork asked. "Yes" Nol said turning around. "I was wondering if you let me have the honor of taking you out on a date?" Stork asked, looking down.

Nol went into shock because this was the first time she'd been asked out by anyone. She didn't know what to say (Come on Nol! It's a simple Yes or No question) she thought to herself. Finally Nol made her choice "Stork,'' She said bringing his face up to hers. "I would be happy to go on a date with you." She said, adding a soft smile to her face. After The Sky Pegasus left The Storm Hawks left to go to Terra Neon. Stork was happy for once in his life because tomorrow night he and Nol had a date.

Everyone thought they were safe since the Cyclonian army was gone but they were wrong for someone was watching them and overheard the talk about Nol's gift to tame animals. This person was none other than Master Cyclonis herself.

(On Cyclonia)

Cyclonis had just finished listening to the talk about Nol's gift. "This is just wonderful there's a great warrior out there and we don't have her" Cyclonis said putting her staff aside. "And what am I going to do with you?" She asked turning around to the Dark Ace who was pinned to wall. "Master Cyclonis, let me explain." Ace said. "Fine. Start explaining." Cyclonis said. "We were doing fine, then out of no where the Sky Pegasus showed up" He said.

"Oh shut up Ace I'm sick of hearing your...what was the name of the team again?" Cyclonis asked. "Sky Pegasus Master" Dark Ace said before falling off the wall and landing on his bottom. Cyclonis was quite for awhile. "Ace" She said at last. "Yes Master" He said. "If I'm right little Nol has a date tomorrow night, does she not?" Cyclonis asked. "She does. Why?" Ace asked. "I want you use this crystal it will turn you into the green merb. Once she lets her guard down, grab her and bring her here." Cyclonis said putting a twisted smile on her face.

"Don't worry, Master. I won't fail you again." Ace said taking a bow. "I know you won't, my champion." Cyclonis said before giving Ace a kiss on the cheek.

"Master, don't you think it's time to tell all of Cyclonia that we're dating?" Dark Ace asked. "Not yet, Ace. But soon the whole Terra will know." Cyclonis said with a soft smile, only to have it be replaced with a frown. "Whats wrong, Cyclonis?" Dark Ace asked. "*sigh* It's our ages Ace. I mean I'm 14 and your 28. Thats the big gap thats stopping us from telling the Terra and us from being happily married" Cyclonis said as she sat down in her throne. ''We'll find a way Cyclonis we always do" Dark Ace said rubbing Cyclonis's shoulders.

"Thank you, Ace. You always know to cheer me up" Cyclonis said. Ace keep rubbing Cyclonis's shoulders until he heard soft snores he looked down at the sleeping Empress. ''How cute" he said after planting a kiss on her forehead. "Lets get you in bed my angel" he said picking up Cyclonis. Ace took Cyclonis to her room and tucked her in. He was about to leave her side when he felt a small squeeze on his hand. *sigh* was all ace was able to say before crawling into bed with Cyclonis and pulled her into hug. Ace was smart enough to remove his armor before he got in bed. "Good night, my angel." Dark Ace said as his eyes shut.


	4. Chapter 4

Storm Hawks Fan Fic

Chapter 4 The stolen prize part 1

Paring: Stork,Nol and Dark ace,Cyclonis

I Don't own Storm Hawks Nerd Corps does

(On the Sky Pegasus's Ship)

The sun was setting and Nol was in her room trying to pick out an outfit for her date."Hey Flower, how about this dress?" Nol asked, holding the dress up. Flower looked at the dress. She liked the color of it, and the slits in it weren't too high, so her master could wear underwear. Flower let out little barks and put her thumb up. "Thanks, Flower.'' Nol said, putting the dress back in closet. After the dress was put back, Nol went to her vanity and took out her ear rings. She made sure that the two ear rings that were hooked to a chain had no hair stuck in them. Then, she moved up to where a stud with a Dark blue gem in it was. "Why I have three ear rings per ear I'll never know." Nol said as she put her ear rings in disinfectant. "Come on Flower, time for bed." Nol said, as she put her long braid in a low bun.

Flower jumped onto her little pet bed and waited for Nol tuck her in. "Good night, Flower." Nol said as she tucked in the tired Skymonkey. Once Nol was finished get ready for bed she sat on her bed and took a picture out from under her pillow. The picture showed two small kids a Wallop and Merb with flower rings on their heads and adult female Wallop sitting on ground right in middle of them her hands on both of their shoulders. Nol kissed the picture and said "Good night mother...Amber and I miss you so much." Nol took one last look at the picture before she carefully put it back under her pillow. After the picture was back in its safe place, Nol pulled a blanket over herself and went to sleep.

When Nol was half asleep, some unwanted guests made their way onto the ship without setting off the alarm. ''Lets make this quick, shall we boys?" One of the Raptor's asked as he pulled out a Hypnosis Crystal. "Very well, lets get started." The biggest one answered cracking his knuckles. "We're...we're not going to hurt her right?" Mot asked. "Yeah we're not going to hurt her if she behaves herself." The Raptor with the crystal answered. "Now you stay here while Dug and I go get her." He added, before leaving with the big raptor.

The two raptors got to Nol's room but they didn't expect her to wake up, so Dug put his hand over her mouth to stop her from waking everyone else on the ship. Once she was quiet, Dug held her eyes open and Dig held the Hypnosis Crystal right in front of her.

Nol felt lightheaded fell asleep once again. The three Raptor's left with Nol and flew away.

(On the Slave trading ship)

It was a long fight but they finally arrived at the biggest underground slave trading Terra in the whole Atmos. "Lets get her to the Captain." Dig said as they left the ship.

(On the Terra)

The three Raptor's were walking through the main area of the Terra, which looked like a market place. Dug carried Nol over one his shoulders. They got futher into town "Half way there, boys, until we get paid!" Dig said, putting a dumb grin on his face.

(In the Castle)

Dig, Dug, and Mot entered the castle. They walked down the hall, and after awhile they were stopped by a guard. "Whats your business here?" The guard asked. "Tell the captain we've got his prize." Dig said pointing at Nol. The guard looked at Nol and nodded his head "I see. So this what she looks like." he said "Take her to cell 9. I'll tell the captain she's here" he added before leaving.

"Alright it's off to cell 9 with you, cutie." Dig said to Nol. "She can't respond, idiot." Dug said as he walked past Dig with Mot next to him.

"I know that, smartass." Dig said with a ticked look on his face.

(In the Throne room)

The Captain was sitting in his thorn with two female Raptor's sitting on the arms of his chair "So what brings you here...I'm sorry but you haven't given me your name yet. He said looking the spider like creature.

"Oh yes. Where are my manners? You may call me Colonel." He said, walking out of shadows.


	5. Chapter 5

Storm Hawks Fan Fic's

Chapter 5 The stolen prize part 2

Paring: Stork,Nol and Dark Ace,Cyclonis

I don't own Storm Hawks Nerd corps does

(In cell 9)

Nol was laying on a bed. She was still under the effect the Hypnosis Crystal. The last thing she remember was saying good night to her mother and everything after that was blank. A guard walked by and saw that she still hadn't woken up.

"*sigh* Guess I better tell the captain" He making his way to the throne room.

(In the throne room)

"So, Colonel, what was it your here for?" The captain asked. "Well you see, dear captain, I'm going on a trip soon and I need a fur coat. But the fur I want is illegal to get." The Colonel said tapping his fingers together. The captain let out small laugh that made the two female raptors jump "Illegal, thats my favorite word. What kind of fur do you want?" he asked leaning forward a little. "Merb" The Colonel said "But not just any Merb, no. I want the fur of a blue Merb" He added.

"Why blue?" The captain asked. "They're said to have the softest fur in the whole Atmos, but due to the small amount of them there is left, it's illegal to kill them. That, and they have minds of their own." The Colonel answered. "Hmp, well my friend, your in luck I have the last blue Merb in cell 9" The captain said, as he got out of his chair and walked towards the Colonel. "But you'll have to pay a large amount of money for me to skin her." he whispered into the Colonel's ear and pulled away.

"Very well. I already have an offer to make you." The Colonel said. "Lets hear it, then." The captain said.

After hearing The Colonel's offer The captain agreed with it and sent The Colonel to one of his guest rooms where he would stay until Nol was skined and made into a coat. The captain was to busy thinking about the offer the Colonel made that he didn't notice his two throne girls. Until one of them asked "Your...your going to k...kil..kill her" The light green asked. The captain turned around to look at them he walked up to them and placed his hands on their upper backs. "I'm so sorry you girls overheard that, but now I can't let you go back to cell 9 with the information you two now know." he said moving his hands up to their necks. "What are you going to do us?" The dark green one asked. "Well it pains me to say this but I'm going have to kill both of you. But don't worry, I'll give you a three second head start." he said, taking his hands away from their necks.

The two females tried to get away, but the captain shot two Paralyzer Crystals at them and got them both on the spinal cord, making both of them fall to the ground. Then he picked them up by their tails and dragged them to the skinning room that hid behind one of the columns of the throne room.

(In the skinning room)

It was dark and the only light was shining on a table and a wall with skinning tools on it. "Well girls, welcome to my skinning room. Here, let me show you my friends." he said, walking over to the wall with knifes on it. "This big one here ladies is used skinning Wallops, and this one here is used for skinning Raptors. This smaller one here is used for skinning humans. And this last one here is used for skinning Merbs." he said taking down the Raptor knife. "Who wants to go first?" he asked with a devil grin on his face.


	6. Chapter 6

Stork and Nol Fan Fic

Chapter 6 The stolen prize part 3 final

Paring: Stork,Nol and Dark Ace,Cyclonis (Some Junko,Amber)

I don't own Storm Hawks Nerd Corps does

(On Cyclonia) -Midnight/Sunrise-

Cyclonis was in her bed, Laying with the man she loved and yet she couldn't sleep. Something was wrong and she knew it, but what was it? "Ace, wake up." Cyclonis whispered in Ace's ear.

Ace's eyes opened slowly "*yawn* What is it, Master?" Ace asked in a tired voice. "Ace, something is out of place with the team that beat you." Cyclonis said heading for the window.

After Cyclonis explained to Ace what was wrong she give him his mission. "Do you understand what you have to do, Ace?" Cyclonis asked. "100%, Master." Ace said putting his fist to his heart. "You'll leave at dawn for your mission." Cyclonis said sounding sad. "Now now, Master, don't be sad. I'll come back I always do." Ace said pulling Cyclonis to him.

The morning sun started to come up. Cyclonis and Dark Ace were standing on one of Cyclonia's many runways watching the giant ball of fire rise. They watch it come up every morning. Unknown to them, they were being watched. Ravess was spying on them with disgust.

"This is an outrage! He chose a fourteen-year-old brat over me!" During her rant, Snipe walked in. He groaned.

"Ravess, just leave it alone already!"

"I refuse to leave it alone! I saw him first!" she snapped at her brother.

"No you didn't. Cyclonis did. She saw him when she was four!"

Ravess's jaw dropped.

"WHAT?" she yelled, her fists clenched. Snipe pinched the bridge of his nose in annoyance, his eyes closed.

"But it's not fair, Snipe!" she whined, "I confessed my feelings to him and then he threw them back in my face!"

Snipe groaned again and left, leaving his sister to her ranting.

Meanwhile, Cyclonis and Dark Ace were still in the same spot. Dark Ace's arm was wrapped around her in a protective manner, and she was holding onto his arm with her pale hands. She gazed up at him worriedly, and Dark Ace looked down and saw her concerned eyes.

"Don't worry, I'll come back." he said, patting her head with his other hand.

A few minutes later, Snipe arrived.

"Ready to go, Ace?" he asked.

"Yeah, Snipe. I'll be right there." he said, looking over.

After saying what felt like a million goodbyes to Cyclonis, he got on his Switchblade Elite. Snipe was on his Heli-Scooter Elite, ready to go. Cyclonis waved goodbye as he flew away.

(On the slave-trading terra) -Early Morning-

Nol was crawling through the vents, trying to find a way out.

"I've got to get the hell out of here." she said in a scared, shaky voice.

She heard screams and froze. She shifted her dark sapphire eyes around, looking for a vent shaft to escape through.

After successfully finding another vent, she saw that it led to another cell. Looking through the vent shaft, she saw a very horrifying sight. She saw two dead, pregnant female merbs lying in pools of their own blood. Nol pulled her head away, feeling nauseous. She tried to crawl as quickly as she could away from the cell. She could smell the blood from the two dead females from her nose.

"This man's a monster!" she thought. Crawling through the vent, she cut her knee on a loose piece of metal. She grabbed her knee in pain and her hand slipped. She landed on her side with a thud.

Below the vent and outside, two guards heard the thud.

"Did you hear that, Tad?"

"Yeah, Bill, I did."

"You wanna check it out, or should we leave it alone?"

"I personally don't care. Let's just poke the vent and see what comes out."

"A'right." he said, activating his staff. The two raptors started poking the vent where they had heard the thud.

After two hours, Tad said, "This is borin'."

"Yeah, let's go watch wrasslin'!" The two raptors ran off like happy schoolgirls.

After hearing them leave, Nol let out a heavy sigh of relief and continued on her way, crawling.

(On the Condor) -Noon-

Stork was freaking out. Aerrow and Piper were trying to calm him down, to no avail. Finn wasn't helping at all; he was only making it worse for the poor paranoid merb.

"Face it, dude. She stood you up; she doesn't like you." he said, looking through his magazine. Aerrow and Piper looked over at Finn with death glares.

"What?" he asked.

"Finn! Shut your trap. You're only making it worse for Stork." Piper said.

"What? It's not my fault he got stood up by a girl." Finn walked over to Stork and placed a hand on one of his shoulders.

"Face it dude, pretty high classed girls don't make good girlfriends, they only stand you up." After hearing that, Stork snapped.

"Oh, what do you know Finn? You've never even had a date!" Stork then pounced on Finn and started beating the crap out of him. Aerrow and Piper just watched as Finn screamed, "HELP ME!"

"You brought this on yourself, Finn." Piper said.  
"You've got to learn to accept the consequences for your actions, Finn." Aerrow said, nodding his head in agreement with Piper.

"You guys suck!" Finn whined. "No. Stork! Not the face, not the face!" he said, trying to protect his face from the angry Merb. After two hours of Stork beating up Finn, Junko finally broke them up. Finn had two black eyes, chipmunk cheeks, a few missing teeth, and scratch marks from Stork's nails on his face.

"Talk about her like that again and I'll Kill You!" he said as he stormed off the bridge.

"What was he so mad about?" Junko asked, a frightened look on his face.

"Don't worry about it, Junko. Finn just said something to offend him, as usual." said Aerrow.

(On the Sky Pegasus ship) -Noon-

"Where could she possibly be?" Ella asked, pacing back and forth.

"I have no idea, Ella." Amber said, rubbing her temples.

It had been a week since Nol disappeared, and her team searched constantly, running low on sleep.

"Where did you disappear to, Nol?" Amber whispered, in a low, husky voice. Flower was curled up in a ball, her ears flat down.

"Aw, don't worry Flower, we'll find her." Ella said, trying to comfort the skymonkey. It was quiet until the alarm went off.

"What in the Atmos?" Amber said, jumping out of her seat, mace in hand.

"I spy Cyclonians!" Ella said, looking out the window.

"How many are there?" Amber asked.

"There's...only...two."

"What?"

"Um, Amber? They're heading straight for us."

"Keep your guard up, Ella. Open the hatch." said Amber.

Outside the ship, Dark Ace and Snipe saw the hatch open.

"Well, that's weird." Snipe said. "They're just inviting us in."

"Stay on guard, Mr. Snipe. Remember what happened last time you let your guard down around them."

Snipe just rolled his eyes as they both landed on the runway. They walked around for a while, and ran into Amber and Ella in a hallway.

"Well, isn't this a surprise." Dark Ace said, looking around cautiously. "Looks like you're one short."

"Smart guess." Amber said. Dark Ace raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"Could this be what was bothering Cyclonis." he thought to himself.

"What are you Cyclonians doing here?" Ella demanded.

"We're here on strict orders to investigate." said Dark Ace, a smart-aleck smirk on his face.

"So where's your third?" Snipe asked.

(Back on Cyclonia) -Mid Afternoon-

Cyclonis was making her way down a hallway when Ravess blocked her path. "What is it, Ravess?" asked Cyclonis seeing that Ravess wasn't going to move out of her way. "Master, I wish to challenge you to a sky duel." Ravess said.

"You've got to be joking Ravess." said Cyclonis laughing a little.

"I'm not laughing Master, I'm dead serious!" Ravess said looking Cyclonis right in the eye.

"I see, Very well Ravess I accept your challenge. Though we'll have to do it later. I have a very important meeting to get to." said Cyclonis making her way past Ravess.

Later Cyclonis appeared before the grand Council of Cyclonia. "Princess Cyclonis." the head council men said.

"Yes" she anwsered.

"Come closer child, Let us get a better look at you." He said.

Cyclonis didn't want leave the darkness shielded her but she remebered why she was there. She was there for her and Ace's future together. Slowly she stepped out of the dark. A few councilmen whispered that she looked just like her mother. Cyclonis couldn't hear. The head councilman said,

"That's better." leaning forward a little. Cyclonis was about to speak, but one of the council members cut her off.

"This is ridiculous. Can you please explain why you called us here, princess?"

"I was just getting to that." Cyclonis said.

"Great council members. I have asked for your audience to ask you about some royal laws of Cyclonia."

"What is it, child?'' the head councilman asked.

"The thing I wish to discuss is the royal marriage laws." Cyclonis said sheepishly.

"Why the sudden interest?" the head councilman asked, looking confused. She paused for a while, with a blush line on her cheeks.

Cyclonis finally looked up at the head councilmen.

"I've met someone I wish to marry." she said, tenting her fingers. All the councilmen got looks of shock on their faces. Their eyes almost popped out of their heads.

"Well, um, this is quite a surprise." the councilman said. "Who's the lucky man?"

A little smile formed on Cyclonis's face.

"The Dark Ace." she said with a childish tone. There was a very long silence.

"WHAAAAAAAT?" all the councilmen said at once.

"Yes. I wish to marry the Dark Ace, council." Cyclonis said. All the councilmen turned to look at the head councilman, who was still in a state of shock.

He shook his head, coming out of his shocked state.

"Are you sure this is what you want, princess?"

"Yes. I am sure." she said.

"Very well then. You and the Dark Ace shall be wed." he announced. Cyclonis clasped her hands together happily.

"You can't be serious, head councilman. She's only fourteen years old!" the grouchy councilman said.

"That doesn't matter. If this is what princess Cyclonis wants, this shall happen. After all, her mother married at fourteen." said the head councilman.

"Yeah, and don't forget she died in childbirth!" said the miffed councilman.

"That is enough. This meeting is now adjourned. Princess, you may go."

"Of course. Thank you for your time, gentlemen." Cyclonis said as she left the room.

(Back on the Sky Pegasus Ship) -Mid Afternoon-

Snipe and Dark Ace were leaving the ship. They had learned what had happened to their third member.

"This doesn't make any sense, Dark Ace. I mean, who just disappears?"

"I have no idea, Mr. Snipe. But we had better head back to Cyclonia to inform Cyclonis of our investigation."

"Good idea." Snipe said as they headed for home. Three hours passed as Snipe and Dark Ace flew towards their home terra. All of a sudden, Dark Ace's radio started buzzing.

"Hello? Dark Ace? Are you there?" came a familiar, feminine voice. Dark Ace got a grin on his face; he knew that voice all too well.

"Hello, Cyclonis." he said. Just as he was about to report his investigation, Cyclonis interrupted him.

"Dark Ace, I have great news! Great news, great news!" she said very hyperly. Dark Ace playfully rolled his eyes.

"Okay, what is it?" he asked.

"WE'RE GETTING MARRIED!" she yelled over the radio. Snipe and Ace's jaws dropped.

"Are you serious Cyclonis? Don't joke with me!" Ace said, sounding shocked.

"Yes, I'm serious. The councilmen gave us their approval!" she said. "So hurry up and get home. We must announce this to all of Cyclonia!"

"Cyclonis, not to be rude, but I think all of Cyclonia heard you when you yelled." Snipe said, one finger in his ear.

"Snipe, don't tease her. Let's go home." Ace said. "I'll be home soon, Cyclonis."

(On the slave terra) -Late Afternoon-

"What do you mean, she escaped?" the captain yelled at his guards. "No one escapes this terra alive! Now find her! And bring her here."

Like dogs with their tails between their legs, the guards ran out of the room.

"I'm surrounded by idiots." he muttered to himself.

"Oh, surely not all of us are idiots." the colonel said, walking into the room.

"Oh, colonel. Good to see you. I'm afraid we have a little problem."

"What kind of 'little' problem, good captain."

"Oh, nothing for you to worry about, my friend. Just our little blue merb got away."

"What?" the colonel said angrily.

"Relax, my friend. She won't get far. The only way to get off this terra is a straight jump into the wastelands."

"Well, you better catch her, if you want all the money I offered."

"Don't worry. We'll catch her. No slave gets away from me."

"Very well. Good day, sir." the colonel said, exiting the room.

The captain was about to walk back to his chair when his nose caught scent of something familiar. An evil grin appeared on his face.

"I know you're up there, precious." he said, glancing up at the vent shaft. Before Nol could move, the vent shaft gave way and she fell out onto the floor. Right in front of the captain.

"There you are. I knew you couldn't get far, my precious." he said, grabbing Nol by the base of her hair.

"Ow, let go! Overgrown lizard!"

"Woah, easy with the harsh words, precious." the captain started looking Nol's body up and down when he noticed a cut on her knee.

"Ooh, you poor baby. What did you do to yourself?" he asked, not really caring.

"Oh, what do you care, you raptor. I guess you can't skin me now that my fur is torn." she snapped. He chuckled creepily.

"Oh, you think I can't skin you, huh? Well, pet, I'm about to prove you wrong. True, you did cut yourself. But, that can easily be fixed." Nol's eyes widened with fear. She knew she wasn't safe, even with a cut knee.

"Guards!" he called. In three seconds, four guards came running in.

"Yes, sir!" they all said, saluting.

"Take this little rat to a different cage. And make sure she's well guarded this time. No vents!"

"Um, sir, the only cage we have without vent access is down in the flooded chambers, sir."

"Good. Put her down there." he said roughly, tossing Nol to the guards.

"Yes, sir." they said, taking their leave.

(Back with the Storm Hawks) -Early Evening-

Finn was looking out the window when he spotted the Sky Pegasus ship.

"Oh, Sto-ork! The girl who stood you up is back!"

"Finn, what'd I say about saying that about Stork's girlfriend?" Aerrow said.

"Not to say anything about her? Because I might get punched in the face again?" Finn said, protecting his face.

A few minutes later Stork came in, with Amber and Ella behind him.

He looked more depressed than he normally did.

"Aerrow. They have something they would like to discuss with all of us." Stork said, flopping himself on the couch.

"Friends, this is hard for us to explain, but... Nol's gone." Ella said, casting her eyes down.

Stork immediatly poked his head up.

"What?" he asked sharply.

"About a week ago, Nol was getting ready for the date with you, Stork, but she kind of disappeared the night before your date." said Amber, rubbing the back of her head.

"Wait, so, your teammate is missing and you didn't inform us?" Aerrow asked.

"Well, we didn't want you guys to worry, and we thought we could find her ourselves." Ella said. The Storm Hawks examined the two Sky Pegasus members and they could see the dark circles under their eyes from lack of sleep, knowing that they had been searching.

"Okay, so, Nol is somewhere in the Atmos by herself, and you want us to come help find her?" Junko asked.

"Yes, that's exactly what we need." Ella answered.

(Back with Nol) -Sun Set-

Nol stood in her flooded prison. She couldn't find anything to sit on; the water was up to her knees. Nol tried her hardest to examine her surroundings, but it was too dark. She knew there were no vents, so she couldn't try her escape plan again. Nol stepped forward a few feet and tripped over something, causing her to fall facefirst into the water. Nol quickly jumped up and said:  
"Holy Atmos that's cold!" she saw what she had tripped on; it was a rock.

"Oh, well that's just great. I tripped on a bloody rock!" Nol muttered to herself. She looked more closely at the "rock".

"Do I dare pick it up?" Nol thought to herself. With a big gulp, Nol picked up the "rock". She brought it up to her face and screamed, immediately dropping it.

"Hey, shut up down there!" one of the guards yelled.

"There's a human head down here!" Nol yelled back.

"Who cares?" the guard said. "There are plenty of heads down there."  
"But this one still has flesh on it!" Nol said, kicking the head away in disgust.

"Well boo hoo, princess. That's your food. And if you're a good girl and shut up, we'll throw a leg down there!"

"You guys are sick if you think I'm going to eat human flesh!" Nol snapped. "I swear, just wait until my team gets here. Then you'll be sorry."

"Oh, I'm soo scared." he replied. "Now shut up, I'm watching wrestling."

(On Cyclonia) -Sun Set-

Snipe and Dark Ace returned to Cyclonia and landed on an "empty" runway.

"Gee, what happened to the lights?" Snipe said.

"I agree with you, Mr. Snipe. It's too dark for me to se-" Dark Ace saw something in the dark and immediately got a smile on his face.

"What is it, Dark A-mmr!"

"Be quiet, Mr. Snipe. Dark Ace pointed to where he saw the thing and started tip-toeing over to it. When he was out of sight, Cyclonis poked her head out.

"Hmm? Where's Dark Ace?" Snipe stayed silent with a stupid smile on his face. Before Cyclonis could speak again, she was grabbed from behind with two strong arms. She immediately started struggling.

"Relax Cyclonis, it's just me!" Dark Ace said, putting Cyclonis down before her foot kicked him below the belt.

"Dark Ace!" *glomp*

"Missed you too, Cyclonis." Cyclonis got off Dark Ace and waited for him to stand up.

"Okay, Cyclonis, now that I've recovered from being asphyxiated by you, when do you want to make that big announcement to all of Cyclonia?"

"Oh, simple, Dark Ace. We're going to do it right now!" she said, snapping her fingers. The lights immediately flashed on and the words congratulations on a giant banner fell down. Pretty much all of Cyclonia was there, including all the freaking talons.

"Congratulations, sir!" one of them said. After being congratulated by all the soldiers and everyone else, Cyclonis pulled him away for a "private" moment.

"Are you enjoying the celebration, Dark Ace?"

"Yes, I'm enjoying it, but someone isn't here." Dark Ace said, scratching his chin.

"Hmm? Who, Dark Ace?" she asked, tilting her head.

"Ravess isn't here." he answered.

"Oh. Ravess." Cyclonis said, rolling her eyes.

"What happened between you two while I was gone?"

"Oh, she just challenged me to a sky duel, that's all."

"Really?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, Dark Ace, that's all that happened, now let's get back to the party. It's time to open presents!"

"But we're not even married yet." Dark Ace muttered to himself before going in. 

(On the Condor) -Night time-

The Storm Hawks were asleep well all but one. Stork had a hard time getting to sleep, how could he sleep when his newfound love was missing.

"Aerrow said we would look for you in the morning Nol,but I'm not going to wait till dawn." he said loading up his backpack. Stork looked around his room making sure his wan't forgetting anything "Okay I've got my X-Ray Peepers a fully charged Chroma Crystal, and fully charged Hypnosis Crystal." he said, putting the items in his backpack. "What else am I missing?" he thought. Stork sat next to his backpack, mapped out his plan.

"Ok so my plan should work but i'll have be careful not to run into trouble. Because I don't know how long the Chroma crystal will last."

(The Condor) -Sunrise-

"Stork! Stork! Where are you?" Piper yelled.

"He's not here, Piper." Finn said looking though his magazine.

"Oh shut up Finn! You're not even helping!" Piper snapped at Finn.

"You two calm down!" Aerrow said starting up the Condor. "We're not going to find Stork or Nol with you two fighting."

"Your right, Aerrow." Piper said setting on the couch.

It was quite for a good 4 hours that was a new record for finn.

(Condor bike room)

Amber was working on Ella's skimmer cause one of its wings wasn't opening right. She was so deep in her work that she didn't hear Junko walk in.

"Hi, Amber." Junko said with greeting voice. When she didn't answer back Junko saw how busy she was so him just watched. Like how Stork loved Nol, Junko lost his heart to Amber and he wanted to tell her but now was not a good time. He'd wait.

After Amber was done fixing up the bike she looked around and saw Junko shining up his bike. "Hey, Junko." she said.

"Hey, Amber." he said back "Are the guest rooms okay?". "Yes their fine, Ella was out like light after she put her head on the pillow." she said with a smile.

(Meanwhile with Stork)

Stork flew through the sky on his Storkmobile, he'd been flying all night. "Good thing I don't have to refuel this baby for another 600 miles." he said to himself.

(Some hours later)

Stork felt wierd, (( Okay this is Cycloian air space. So where are the Cycloians?)) he thought. He wanted to turn around but something caught his eye " What in the Atmos." he said.

(Slave trading terra) -Morning-

Stork landed on the unknown terra, he hid his storkmobile. The second he landed he picked up a dangeres scent. 'Raptors!' "*sigh* Guess it's now or never." Stork said quietly. Stork reached into his backpack and pulled out the chroma crystal. ((Show time.)) Stork thought. Stork closed his eyes from the bright light the crystal gave off. It only lasted a few seconds, Stork opened his his eyes. He reached into his backpack again and pulled out a mirror, he looked his new appearance. His hair was now brown with a black streak, his eyes were a soft green, and his fur a dark brown, and the bottom fur was a light brown.

(Market place)

Stork walked through the almost empty shopping area (( This is way to easy.)) he thought. Stork continued his way through the market place he noticed a large crowd. "This is a big crowd." he said to himself. Stork looked around. He tried to find a spot he could sqeeze through, but he couldn't find one.

Stork stood in the crowd for what felt like hours suddenly a black raptor arrived and started to speak. "Alright everyone quiet down." he began "Now lets get down to business, are there any slave traders in the crowd?"

Stork raised his hand. So did two other men who Stork just now noticed.

"Okay you three can come through." the raptor said. Stork and the two other men went through the crowd into the castle.

(In the slave trading castle) -Afternoon-

Stork and the two others walked down a series of hallways until they were brought to giant red doors. "Captain the traders are here." the guard said closing the door behide him.

"Welcome gentlemen" he said. The Captain looked over the three traders, his stopped at Stork. "Well, well a merb trader, thats rare." he said. "Well I suppose you gentlemen are here to buy some slaves am I right?" he asked.

(In the flooded cell)

Cyclonis woke up with the worst headache she even had "Ow, my head" she said, rubbing her head.

"So you're awake, I thought they were going to make me eat you." a voice said.

"Who's there?" Cyclonis ask, looking for the owner of the voice.

"I'm Nol of Sky Pegasus." she anwsered "Now who are you?" she asked

"Me? I'm Princess Cyclonis, ruler of Cyclonia." Cyclonis replied

"Hmm so that's you look like." Nol muttered "So Cyclonis, how did you get here?" she added

"It's a long story." Cyclonis answered

"Hehe well it looks like we have time." Nol replied

-flashback-

Cyclonis was 'working' in her lab she really wasn't working. She and her soon be husband Dark Ace, were picking out food for their wedding.

"What do you think of this one Ace?'' Cyclonis asked, pointing at a picture of a cake.

"Hmm it's looks okay." Ace said, rubbing his eyelids.

''Whats wrong, Ace?" Cyclonis asked with a concerned look on her face.

"Nothing, love, I just haven't feeling well lately." He replied "I think I'll go lie down for a while." he added

"Alright, Ace. We'll work on the wedding later." Cyclonis said, getting off of Ace's lap.

"Very well. I'll see you later." Dark Ace said, taking his leave.

"Have a good rest, Dark Ace." Cyclonis said, returning to her real work.

After Dark Ace left, Cyclonis went back to working on her wedding present for him.

Meanwhile, out in the hall, Ravess was on her way to 'talk' to Cyclonis. A little while later she arrived at the door of Cyclonis's lab.

"Master." Ravess called.

"Yes, Ravess." Cyclonis answered in cold tone.

"Master, I would like to have a word with you about something." Ravess replied.

"*sigh* What is it Ravess?" Cyclonis asked, facing Ravess.

"Oh, nothing really...just something you might want to know about your soon be husband." Ravess answered, hiding her evil smile.

"What could you tell me about Dark Ace that I don't already know?" Cyclonis asked with a puzzled look on her face.

"Lets see...where to start? Oh there's the time he where he threw a wild party..." Ravess didn't finish her sentence because Cyclonis cut her off.

"Wild party? I didn't tell him he could do that.'' Cyclonis said, shaking her head in surprise.

"It was when you out of the place, Dark Ace was happy to have not to be by your side for once. So he threw a party so everyone could be happy that you weren't here to boss us around.'' Ravess repiled.

Cyclonis hoped Ravess was done, but she went on.

"And another thing Master..." Ravess went to one Cyclonis's ears and whispered ''I was the one in his bed that night." with that Cyclonis let out a sharp gasp and Ravess pulled away with the most evil smile on her face.

Ravess was about to take her leave when Cyclonis stopped her.

"You you...you" she couldn't get the words out of her mouth so Ravess gave her little push.

"I what, Master?" Ravess asked calmly.

"YOU LIE!" Cyclonis snapped "AND DON"T CALL ME MASTER YOU WHORE!" she added.

That last comment made Ravess's jaw drop.

"Say that again!" Ravess commanded.

"Whore." Cyclonis repeated.

After Cyclonis finshed saying the word she ducked just before Ravess's fist hit her.

"I'LL GET YOU FOR THAT YOU BRAT!" Ravess screamed, lauching herself at Cyclonis.

Cyclonis dodged every attack Ravess threw at her and everything was going well until -BONG!- with that Cyclonis fell to the floor.

"Now for me to get rid of you without anyone knowing." Ravess said, throwing Cyclonis over her shoulder.

Those were last words Cyclonis remembered before passing out completely.

-end of flashback-

"Wow, just wow." Nol said her eyes were nice and wide.

The afternoon light was shining though a window that was high up on the cell. It gave them just enough so they could see each other but thankfully not enough that they could see the bloody water in their cell.

"I told you, it was a long story." Cyclonis said pushing herself up on a flat, dry rock.

"Hey Nol." Cyclonis said, looking at her.

"Yes?" she asked.

"Would this make us friends?" Cyclonis asked.

"I don't think so..."

"Oh, I see. Sorry for asking." Cyclonis said, cutting Nol off.

"You didn't let me finish, Cyclonis." Nol said. "I was going ask if we could be friends for life.'' she added.

"Really?" Cyclonis asked.

"Yeah." Nol replied.

"I would like that.'' Cyclonis said, trying to hold back sniffs.

It was times like this that Nol cursed herself for having very good hearing. She hated seeing people upset because it brought out her mothering side.

Without thinking, she sat next to Cyclonis and pulled her into a hug. ''Shhhhh...Shhh..There, There." Nol whispered.

Cyclonis was a bit surprised about Nol hugging her but she didn't care. She finally had a friend. A real friend, not like that Storm Hawk girl Piper. Oh, how Cyclonis hated her. But not as much as she hated Ravess.

Sadly, like all good things, the hug hade to come to an end because the sound of footsteps could be heared from above their cell.

''Don't be scared, Cyclonis." Nol said, her voice husky and low.

Just like that, the door to their cell opened, and the face of all evil was standing at the opening to the cell.

The Captain stood at the top of the flooded cell where his prize was being kept, he knew he had to skin her today because if he didn't, the colonel would withdraw his offer, and he didn't want that.

"Shall I lower the noose, sir?" A guard asked.

"Yes, but be sure not to pull her up by the neck. I don't want her dead just yet." he replied, flicking his tongue.

''Right away, sir." the guard said as he lowered the noose down toward Nol.

The noose was around Nol's neck then it went lower and the second it was under her breastline the noose tightened. She started to struggle and bark.

"You got her, now pull her up!" The Captain ordered.

"I'm trying sir but she's putting up one hell of a fight.'' the guard replied.

After a few minutes, Nol was still struggling with the noose but she was starting to run out of energy, which made it easier for the guard to pull her up.

From around the corner, Stork was hiding and watching. He was happy to know where Nol was but he wasn't happy to see how the raptors were pulling her up. Oh how he just wanted to grab Nol the second she was out of the hole but he knew it would be too dangerous and would probably blow his cover. He knew he had to wait, he just hoped that it wouldn't take long cause he knew how much longer the crystal would last. He was snapped out of his thoughts by Nol being dragged down the hall ((Okay Stork, try following them without being seen.)) he thought to himself. He then looked up and saw a vent shaft "Bingo." he said in a low tone. "I've got to hurry. I haven't got time to lose." he added, clawing into the vent.

(Skinning Room) -Sun Set-

The Captain brought Nol into the room, she was too weak to put a fight for she had wasted most of her energy fighting with the guard and noose.

"Take a good look around pet, because this room is the last thing you're going to see." he said with a grin.

Nol's weak eyes scanned the room, she could smell blood and lots of it. "I'm guessing you don't clean this room much?" she muttered loud enough for the Captain hear.

"Heheh now why would I do that pet? Besides the only things that get cleaned are the knifes and sheet for the table." he said

Before Nol could think or say anything she was thrown onto the table and her slave gown which was nothing more than a sheet held together by rope was torn from her body, leaving her naked.

"Well, well looks like someones been working out." he said running his hand over Nol's back.

Nol shivered from the touch she didn't like being touched by the raptor, she closed her eyes and tried to block out his touch.

"Well my dear shall we get started?" The Captain asked, pulling the merb knife down from the wall.

Just as the Captain was about skin Nol, a guard came running in "Sir! We're under attack!" he yelled "Also, sorry for bothering you sir." added with a bow.

"You are forgiven. But don't let it happen again!" the Captain snapped, putting the skinning knife down. "I'll be right back, pet." he said to Nol before leaving.

After they were gone, Stork slipped out of the vent went over to Nol, only have her growl at him. "Nol it's me Stork." he said getting closer to her.

Nol continued to growl at the merb 'How dare he call himself Stork!' she thought. She was about to bite when she saw the merb's eyes flash yellow.

"Stork? Is that really you?" she asked, looking into his eyes.

"Yes, Nol it's me." he replied.

Stork wished the moment could last forever, but remembering where he was he freaked out and helped Nol get her gown on and the two of them made a run for it.

-Meanwhile-

"Where do all these damn Raptors keep coming from?" Snipe asked while bashing another raptors head with his mace.

"I don't know, Snipe but we must keep fighting till we find Cyclonis." the Dark Ace replied, cutting two more raptors in half and beheading another.

Ace and Snip fought off a good number of the raptor guards out. They walked around during so they find a door that was sealed to the floor. "Snipe, open this door." Dark Ace ordered.

"You sure she's down there?'' Snipe asked, giving ace an 'are you crazy?' look.

"100%.'' Ace said.

With out another word Snipe bent down and opened the door, and Ace jumped right in.

"Ace what the hell is wrong with you?" Snipe yelled. He was going to continue but then he heard a splash, and Ace crushing up a storm.

"EEewWw! This is fucking gross!'' Ace yelled, kicking a body part away from him.

It was quite for a few seconds then Ace heard a soft voice call his name.

"Ace!" Cyclonis said with pure joy as she came out of the darkness of the cell.

"Yes my princess, your knight in shining armor has come to your rescue." Ace said, knowing how corny he sounded.

After hearing that Cyclonis burst out laughing before lepping into Ace's arms, and pressing her lips with his. They would have continued but Snipe entered his important two cents "HEY LOVE BIRDS, WE GOT TO GO!" he yelled down the hole

A few minutes later Snipe helped Ace and Cyclonis out of the hole, and the group made their way for the exit.

-Back with Stork-

"Stork how are we going to get out of here this place is flooded with guards?" Nol asked, holding onto Stork for dear life.

"Don't worry Nol, you think I'd come all the way here to save you if I didn't have a way out?" Stork replied poking his head out into a hallway

"Okay, lets go." he said leading Nol down the hall.

For awhile Stork thought he and Nol we're safe, but then the one thing he didn't want to happen happened. The Captain, came out of a hallway with some guards and The Colonel, came out of another he also had some guards with him. "Well well what do we have here?" the Colonel asked making lazy cricles around Stork and Nol. "It looks like my pet is trying to escape and got caught again." the Captain answered, joining the Colonel in making cricles. "Now my good man, if you'll hand over that slave, we'll be on our way." the Captain said offering out his hand.

Before Stork could do or say anything his chroma crystal glowed and he turned back to his normal coloring and outfit. "Oh Shit" Stork said looking at his enemy's.

"That's not a slave trader.'' the Colonel said "that's a Storm Hawk!'' he added

"Come, Nol we're out of here!" Stork yelled pulling out Hypnosis Crystal knocking out the guards and the Colonel, and taking off with Nol

"GET BACK HERE YOU RATS!" the Captain yelled running after them.

-Back with Dark Ace-

"It's that those lizards how move on to somewhere else." Snipe said, noticing the emtpy hallway.

"Seems so, Snipe." Cycloins replied as she followed him and Ace out.

"Well lets not waist any more time and get out of here." Ace ordered.

The three cyclonians made your way to the nearest hanger, so they could make their escape.

On the way there, Ace felt something was wrong.

"Ace what's wrong?" Cycloins asked looking at him

Dark Ace didn't answer for a few seconds, then he drew his sword and said this "Snipe, take Cyclonis and get out of here now." he ordered

Snip was going to ask why but Ace gave a death glare, and he just nodded and took Cyclonis's hand, leading her to the hanger. Cyclonis tried to get out of Snip's grip but she couldn't, so she watched Ace walk away with his sword drawn.

Ace was walking down a hallway when he heard something, he was ready to attack when the source of the noise was non other than Ravess herself.

"Ravess?...What are you doing here?" Ace asked kinda of confused

"Oh nothing, Ace I was just in neighborhood and I thought I would stop by." she replied not looking at Ace

"Well that's very noble of you Ravess, but we don't need your help at this time we found her highness and we're taking her home right now" he said putting away his sword

After hearing that Ravess watched as Ace turned his back to her and started to walk away, and she took out her bow and an aerrow, and then fired.

"AAaaaAAAAGGGGHH!" Ace screamed in pain as the aerrow hit him. He began to fell dizzy and fall on his back pushing the aerrow in further, and breaking some of it. Ravess watched as Ace began to bleed to death, she walked over to him and knelt down next to him. "Oh, Ace how could you be such a fool?" she asked "Falling in love with 14 year old who can't give you children, when you could of had me I would have made you happy." she added.

"You'll...You'll never get away with this, Ravess." Ace weakly said.

"Oh really Ace? And who's to tell them?...You?" Ravess asked putting out a dagger.

The Dark Ace's eyes widened in fear and shock, his life began flash before his eyes. Before Ace could try to stop Ravess the dagger went right though his heart knocking the aerrow piece out of his back, Ravess made it go though him one more time just make sure he was dead. Seeing that he was she closed his red eyes with her unbloodly hand.

-Back with Stork-

"STORK DUCK!" Nol yelled as the Captain sung his sword at them.

After ducking the sword Stork pulled Nol along as they started running again with the Captain hot on their heels.

"COME HERE YOU TWO AND I'LL LET YOU DIE TOGETHER!" The Captain yelled

As the chase countinued Stork didn't look where his was going and endding up at a dead end "Oh No!" both of them said looking down, they saw that if they jumped they would land right the wastlands and if they didn't they would be killed by the crazy raptor.

"Well well, what do we have here?'' The Captain asked blocking the exit for the two merbs "Looks like two love birds trying to escape from their cage." he added with a hiss

The Captain looked at stork and said "Okay boy I'm giving you one last chance to hand that female over to me." He said, holding out his hand.

"Sir, you must think I'm crazy if I'm going to hand the girl I love over to you." Stork repiled getting Nol behind him.

"Very well." The Captain said turning around only to whip himself around and knocking Stork and Nol over the edge "Then you can stay together in afterlife!" he yelled down after them.

The two merbs countinued their fall Stork looked that Nol and said one thing he'd been longing to tell her.

"Nol I want to tell something and since it looks like we're gonna die, I'd best tell you now." Stork said

"I have something to tell you too Stork." Nol said holding on to Stork more then she already was

"We say it the same time alright Nol?" He asked waiting for her answer, with that Nol nodded her head telling Stork her answer was yes.

Stork did a count down in his head, and then he got to one he and Nol both say one word they both wanted to hear

"I LOVE YOU!" They both yelled as they countinued their fall to the wastlands. Just then Nol's body began glow and her lost body fat came back to even out her body, her slave gown turned into her Sky Pegasus uniform, her hair went from unheathly to heathly again, her fur and eyes brighted, and finishing touch a pair of beautyful wings came out of her back.

"I don't think we're dying today love." she said sweetly.

With one flap of her wings she and Stork shoot back up the surface of the slave trading terra, "Bring me down near at smoke stack." Stork said pointing to the smoke stack "Alright, Stork." Nol repiled as she compiled with Stork's order. When they reached the smoke stack Stork threw a Leech Crystal down the tunnel of the smoke stack Nol quickly flew away with Stork, good thing he remembered he hid the Storkmobile because there no way could bear to left without it (Cause he thought he would be taking Nol off the terra in it) but he didn't care the terra was going go boom in a matter of seconds. Nol shot a white sheld around the Storkmobile and the was warped off the terra "Don't worry Stork I sent it back to the Condor." Nol said before he had a panic attack "Oh alright then lets get out of here,shall we?" Stork asked with a small eye twitch. "Sure thing, Stork." Nol answered and in the blink of an eye she and Stork were gone, They reappeared in sky far away from the nightmare of a terra a few seconds later the terra lit up the sky with a BOOM!, it was a very pretty site.

Stork and Nol flew around in sky for a while untill something caught Stork's eye: The Condor.

(The Condor) -Night Fall-

The Storm Hawks and the Sky Pegasus were camping for the night and were going look for the missing merbs in the moring. Junko was walking around on outside of the ship he was about to turn in when a bright moving light heading straight for the ship.

Before Junko could anything the bright light Disappeared and in it's place were Stork and Nol alive and well.

"Guys is that really you?" Junko asked with pure joy

"Yeah,Junko it's us." Stork said patting the overjoyed Wallop on the sholuder, Nol just gave simple nod.

Before the merbs could take another step they were pulled into a big bonecrushing wallop hug, Junko wanted to keep his friends in the hug but he remembered that 1. They weren't wallop's so they needded air and 2. Everyone else needded to know they were back. So sadly he let them go "Come on guys lets go tell everyone else your back!" Junko said happly as run inside the Condor, Nol and Stork weren't very far behind the happy wallop, once inside the two merbs greeted by their crew members and the other members of the other team.

"Oh Nol I missed you so much." Amber said as she brought her baby sister into a hug.

"I missed you too sis." Nol replied hugging Amber back.

"Welcome back, both of you." Ella said patting Stork on the back, and giving Nol a quick hug.

"Yes, welcome back you two." Aerrow said raising a glass.

(Cyclonia) -Midnight-

While the Storm Hawks and Sky Pegasus celebrated the save return of your teammates, Cyclonia mourned the lose of their greatest campion The Dark Ace.

After the ship landded Snip walked Cyclonis off it, she hadn't said word since they find Ace's body.

Once they were safely off four talons came off carring his body to the freezing room as Cyclonis had orderd, only royals were frozen incase of a royal blood transplants or organ transplants. No one else was awolled in but Ace made it in because Cycloins asked the talon in charge if he want to see want his insides looked like she was some how she was holding Snipe's mace while making the treat, thankfully Snipe was able to pull her off and get the mace out of her hand. Before the talons set Ace in the coffine Cyclonis stopped them "Wait, let me say goodbye before he's frozen." she ordered.

The talons quickly stopped and let the princess tough Cyclonis made her way to her dead lovers body, she bent down lead kiss on his dead lips shocking enough they were still warm, that was enough to put a smile on her face only for a few seconds but it was still a smile none the less. "Good Bye, Ace." she whispered in his ear then leaving the room so he could be frozen.

END


	7. Not a Chapter

Sorry guys not a new chapter.

The administrators of are as of June 4th going to be taking down Fics that have lemons or have extreme violence. Now I don't know about you but I think thats stupid. There are many wonderful fics that only have one or two lemons in them yet the plot itself is awesome! You can't just take down a 100,000+ word fic just because it has a lemon in a chapter that is only 1000 words long. Now I urge you all to read the petition below, sign it, and repost this to your own fics. Hopefully if we make enough noise everything will return to normal. Thank you.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

The Next Muse

Yumiko21

Asmileadaykeepmeway

Youwillnotstopme

Firewillburn

917brat

Evil Long Penname Having Individual End

Biisaiyowaq

Danny Phantom Phanatic

Sin-NaMe

Lupsss

Clear As Myst

Mrs. Bumblebee

Samfoxy234

spiderwriters

damnedxfate

Yinyangempress

Speedstreek360

Duoforever

dglsprincess105

DarkAceFangirl


End file.
